


Lucid

by unsettled



Series: Old Adages [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, quentin has a big dick verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: There are good ways to start the day, and then there are better ways.And then there are the fucking best ways.(Prompt: Sleepy kisses)
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Series: Old Adages [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Lucid

Tony’s barely awake when Quentin crawls back into bed. At least he assumes it’s coming back; he doesn’t remember Quentin leaving. But Quentin’s skin against his is cool, almost chilly as leans forward, kissing the corner of Tony’s mouth.

Yeah, he’s been up, Tony thinks a moment later. He tastes of mint when Tony hums and turns toward him, offering himself for a proper kiss, slow and soft. And then another, Quentin taking his time; Tony feels barely awake at all, drifting.

Quentin’s hand slides down his side, his fingers catching, dragging. Tony sighs into his mouth and then huffs a moment later when Quentin reaches his ass, gets a good handful and digs his fingers in. It hurts a little when Tony squirms in his hold; fuck, last night had been fun. Had been good, and he has the aches to prove it. Quentin’s finally gotten to the point where he’s not quite as worried about hurting Tony, and Tony’s here for it. 

He opens his eyes for the first time this morning, a tiny sliver, just as Quentin starts kissing his neck instead, lower, working his way down Tony’s chest. It’s soft, so soft, not something he’s been a lot. Careful, sure, but soft? These delicate touches, these slow kisses and nuzzles and hands all over Tony, just touching without leading anywhere? There hasn’t been much of that. Maybe this is just something Tony hasn’t seen yet. 

Quentin presses his mouth into the hollow of Tony’s hip, so fucking close to where Tony would actually like it. Stays there, breathing warm against Tony’s skin until Tony gives in and lifts his head, glancing down at Quentin. 

Who’s watching him, watching and apparently waiting, that smirk appearing the second their eyes meet. Quentin kisses that spot again, soft enough to tickle, Tony starting at the touch. Turns his head, just enough, so near, and kisses the side of Tony’s cock just as gently.

Pulls away.

Tony groans. “Quentin,” he mumbles. “Baby—”

Quentin curls up next to him, his arm sliding around Tony’s waist and pulling him in, up on his side and close, their legs bumping into each other’s. “Hmm?”

“Tease,” Tony mutters, words muffled against Quentin’s lips. Well, he can deal with that. He reaches down, not going for subtle at all, and wraps his hand around Quentin’s dick. God, he loves that, loves how big it is in his hand, fingers barely touching. Quentin twitches, breath catching. 

“Gonna tease you,” Tony says. Kinda says; so what if he’s still a little—a lot—fuzzy headed, his words not quite stringing together properly. His hands work fine, and he could get Quentin off in his sleep. Tony’s sleep. Well, probably Quentin’s too.

Quentin huffs softly. “Yeah, honey,” he says, “I bet you could. Maybe you should try that sometime.” Oh, Tony thinks, he must have said something of that. Whatever. Doesn’t matter. 

What matters is Quentin’s dick in his hand heavy and blood hot; is Quentin’s mouth on his, lazy, tongue brushing against Tony’s; is Quentin’s body against his, shuddering and creeping closer yet, grinding into Tony’s touch.

“I will,” Tony murmurs. Rubs his thumb over the head of Quentin’s cock, slow, wet. “Get you off every single way, everywhere, make you look at every spot and remember. I’m always wanting my hands on you already, you’re too— your dick, your mouth I mean Jesus. Fucking— Quentin—”

“Oh god— Tony, you—” Quentin laughs, breathy. “You’re not even making any sense, honey. What, did I break you? This what you sound like before coffee?”

“I’ll break you,” Tony says. Tightens his hand and Quentin nearly whines, clutching at Tony. “Is that what you need? Need me to take care of this for you?”

He doesn’t need an answer to that; the answer is obvious in everything Quentin does. 

Quentin’s barely kissing him, just the press of his lips against Tony’s, the slight panting of his breath, is tongue darting out every now and again to wet his lips, brushing Tony’s as well. He’s close; Tony gets a good handful of Quentin’s hair and pulls his head back. He loves watching Quentin come and he’s not going to miss it now for anything. 

It’s as hot as ever, the way Quentin’s mouth opens, the way he gasps Tony’s name so quietly. How he jerks, pulling his hair in Tony’s hold, his hips rutting against Tony, dick throbbing in Tony’s hand. So fucking hot it’s like a dream, like some fevered fantasy his mind cooked up, perfectly made to appeal to Tony. 

He has to kiss Quentin again, like that. Has to, not a choice at all. And sure, he’s hard too, painfully hard and wanting so badly to come it’s more of a need, but the kisses he offers are just as sweet as Quentin’s. Just as soft, as slightly teasing, Quentin smiling against Tony’s lips.

“Guh.” Quentin manages after a bit. “Fuck.” Sighs and rolls a little closer to Tony, his hip rubbing against Tony's dick. Tony twitches; Quentin laughs.

“I'll get right on that,” he says. “In just a minute. Or two. Promise.”

He doesn't have to, but Tony's never going to say no.

And he's really hoping Quentin means 'on that' literally.


End file.
